Electric machines operate based on magnetic fields. Magnetic fields are generated based on the magnitude of electric current flowing through machine windings. Meaning, increased current flow improves the power available to electric machines. In order to increase the current flow, inverters demand more input current. Increased current demand by inverters may subject DC busses powering the inverters with increased fluctuating current, which may require larger bus capacitors or other equipment to compensate.